


The Whore of Babylon

by therentistoodamnhigh



Series: Jezebel [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Seduction, Verbal Humiliation, antisepticeye, brief mentions of the other septic egos, dark being a terrifying piece of shit, sexual harrasment that turns into enthusiastic consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: Jack wants to know why Dark is so keen on lingering in his house, and it turns out the reason seems to be that Dark just wants to fuck Jack into the mattress.Jack eventually decides he's okay with this.





	The Whore of Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my friends who are both thirsty for jark content and seem to like a particular way i write dark
> 
> (don't worry, i'm still working on lettuce i promise ^_^')

When Jack first heard of Dark, it was during a conversation where a sleep-drunk Mark started bitching about the entity that made a nuisance of itself and wouldn't go away. Mark hadn't been particularly concerned about it, and Jack wasn't convinced that Mark wasn't high or something so he just brushed it off.

Then in the first week of November that same year, Jack realized Mark hadn't been joking when he came face to face with Anti, the literal embodiment of all his fears. Anti was a dramatic son of a bitch, and the demon of his own creation had swiftly taken control.

It's not like there was anything else Jack could've done about it, not when the glitch held a knife to his throat.

The only thing good about the entire situation was that Anti left him alone for the most part, except when he needed catch the fandom's attention again, for reasons that apparently had something to do with energy, but Anti hadn't bothered to fully explain the concept. The other egos that had popped up from time to time as he made content made the aftermath of Anti's... _visits_ much more bearable. That, and the occasional venting to Mark about the glitch.

But anyway.

The next time Jack had heard about Dark from Mark was sometime in the spring of the next year, when it was just the two of them in a call. It was late as hell, and Jack can still remember the chill that went down his spine as Mark spoke quite gravely, "Jack, I think I made a terrible mistake when I remade Dark."

"What- what do you mean?" Jack had asked, suddenly aware of the late hour.

"I didn't think he'd _change_ ," came Mark's voice. He sounded worried, at the very least, maybe even scared. Mark was speaking softly, and Jack had to turn his volume up a couple ticks to hear him. "I didn't think he'd become the thing I made him in the 'date with markiplier' videos."

Jack remembered the videos; Mark had played this new Dark as delightfully scary, but then Jack remembered how utterly pissed off Mark had made Dark in the video, and the implication was terrifying.

"So, what does that mean for you?" Jack asked, subconsciously matching Mark's volume.

"I don't know," Mark had all but whispered, "but what I do know is that if I make one wrong move or show any weakness at all in front of him, I'm totally _fucked_."

Jack knew the feeling. After a moment of trying to find the right words, he said, "I'm sorry man, I wish there was something I could do. Good luck, dude."

And that had been the end of that. Life moved on relatively peacefully until several months later, after the goofy little anti vs dark video they'd done, when Mark texted him out of the blue, full of typos:

[dark mentioned meeting anti. be ready]

Jack's blood had run cold when he'd finally deciphered it. He didn't even want to think about the possibilities that scenario suggested, and so he'd set his phone down, hands shaking a little, and gone back to editing thumbnails as if nothing was wrong while his mind raced.

When Anti visited him next after that, the glitch had been especially cruel, the mind games worse than ever, but none of the bruises would ever be visible to the camera. Anti made sure of that.

That time Anti had stuck around for far longer than Jack was used to him being around, and when the glitch finally decided to fuck off, Jack could've cried in relief.

Time passed, as it always did.

Some days later, Jack heard the creaking. He'd thought it was just the game he was playing, but then there was the high-pitched ringing, much sharper and more painful than the ringing in his own ears ever was, and it was in that moment that Jack's heart dropped into his stomach.

Dark was here.

Oh god, _Dark was here_.

Jack steadfastly ignored the steps growing closer, ignored the room growing colder, ignored the odd pull in his chest, ignored the dimming of the lights. When it seemed Dark had ceased his advance, Jack sat up straight, and slowly pulled his headphones off, placing them in his lap.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, voice mercifully steady. He glanced over at the recording software, and he could see a crisp, dark grey suit standing behind his chair.

Dark said nothing. Jack felt the cushion of his chair shifting beneath the grip of a hand, and then he was slowly being turned around.

Dark was pants-shitting terrifying, to be perfectly honest. His expression was as hard and cold as ice, looking down at Jack with his spine perfectly straight, as immovable as a statue. He seemed broad, filling up every inch of the room with his presence, and Jack got the distinct impression that even one wrong word would result in his demise.

The hand that had turned his chair around slowly trailed down his cheek. Jack kept very, very still, trying his utmost to hardly even breathe as Dark took his chin between two fingers.

Dark's hands were cold, Jack's brain noticed as the demon tilted his head from side to side.

"Hmmm," Dark rumbled, the sound cutting through the ringing and echoing, sinking into his ears. "The glitch has such a pretty little thing to play with, doesn't he? What a waste of potential."

Jack frowned at the statement. "I'm not a toy. And what do you mean, 'potential'?"

Dark leaned forward, and it felt like Jack was standing in the shadow of a monolith looming overhead. He laughed gently, unkindly. "Oh, but of course you're a toy, you sweet little thing. What else would you call the 'visits' Anti makes, then?"

Jack didn't have a rebuttal for that. Anti was constantly messing with his head and hauling him around like a ragdoll, after all. "I'm not a toy," he repeated.

Dark somehow managed an expression that was amused and pissed off, and the end result was something condescending, mocking in its gentleness. "Poor thing, the glitch never gives you a break, does he? Not even something pleasant to soften the bite."

"N-no? He's always fuckin' with my head,” Jack said, unsure as to where Dark was going with this.

Dark's grip on his chin shifted to hold his jaw with his whole hand, the palm pressing gently into the soft underside. Jack's head was forced to tilt into the cushion of the chair, and he felt the way Dark's finger's pressed into his cheeks.

Dark carefully pressed his knee into Jack's groin, shoving his thighs apart and- _oh_. So _that's_ where Dark was going with this.

"What a shame that is," Dark said. "I could treat you so much better."

And then Dark was kissing him, firm and unyielding as Jack's head was tilted even further back. Dark's hands were cold, but his mouth was hot, a fascinating contrast as his knee shifted against Jack's crotch. Jack's hands came up to press at Dark's chest, shoving at him weakly.

What Jack _wanted_ to do was shove at him hard and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but Dark's Aura pressed down on him, and some corner of his mind told him that it was far smarter to just let Dark do as he pleased rather than risk inciting Dark's anger.

Dark chuckled into his mouth. "Adorable," he said against Jack's lips.

Jack made a noise of protest in his throat, and he felt sick as he realized there was a pool of arousal slowly growing low in his abdomen.

Dark began slowly working his mouth open, licking along his teeth, and stroking his tongue along the surfaces of his mouth.

Dark pulled away with a wet sound and began mouthing at Jack's neck, just beneath his jaw. "Good boy," Dark murmured into his skin between kisses. "Isn't this so much better than having to deal with Anti?"

"Please- no," Jack managed. His head was spinning, clouded by the weight of Dark's presence and the trickle of pleasure that flowed through him despite himself. He grabbed a fistful of Dark's hair - soft and smooth, sweet to the touch - and tried to pull Dark's head away from his neck, starting to pant.

Dark rumbled a laugh and removed himself from Jack, standing up straight again. "It must be terribly confusing, being treated kindly by someone like myself." Dark carded his fingers through Jack's hair a couple times. "Don't worry, I understand how hard it must be. I'll treat you right. I'll make sure you know the pleasure that I can give you."

Dark bent down and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "We'll go at your pace, to make sure you're comfortable."

How the hell did Jack even respond to something like that? "What the fuck?" he said, his tone at once both bewildered and accusatory.

Dark smiled. "I'll be around, Jack, don't you worry your pretty little head."

And then Dark was gone, taking his oppressive aura with him and leaving Jack breathless and confused.

Jack just sort of sat there for a few moments, trying to process what the hell just happened, but relieved he'd somehow made it out of the encounter unscathed. He was aware of the half chub in his jeans and decided "fuck it" before going back to what he'd been doing before, making a mental note to tell Robin to edit all that out.

 

 

A few days passed, and Jack wasn't sure if the debacle with Dark had even happened at all. Just as he was letting his guard down, he walked into his living room to see Dark reading a newspaper. Jack inhaled sharply in surprise and heard his glass of water shattering on the wooden floor, feeling the water seeping into his socks.

Jack was frozen in shock, Dark's very presence re-affirming that it hadn't been some strange dream after all. He could only watch, his hands shaking, as Dark looked over and set his newspaper down in mild surprise.

"Ah, I apologize for startling you," Dark said, and Jack noticed that the ringing was absent, but not weight that came with his presence. "Allow me to clean that up for you."

Jack reflexively took a couple steps back as Dark stood up and walked over to the closet that held his cleaning products. He had no idea how Dark even knew where to look.

"You're awfully quiet, Jack," Dark said, suddenly at his feet, sweeping up the wet glass pieces.

"I'm-" Jack started. He worked his jaw for a moment, trying to get words out past the fear choking him. "How the fuck do you keeping getting into my house?!"

"How do you think Anti gets in your house?" Dark said. Apparently satisfied, Dark stood up, the dust pan full of little glass bits in his hand, and then went into the kitchen.

Jack blinked, still confused by this turn of events. "Okay, but _why_ are you in my house?!" Jack called after him, too stunned for self-preservation logic to kick in. He pulled off his wet socks and followed Dark into his kitchen.

Jack entered the kitchen in time to watch Dark dump the glass into the garbage. Dark set the dust pan down and turned around to look at him with that hard gaze and the fear slammed into him again, making Jack freeze in place. _If you don’t move he can’t see you_ , his animal instincts told him, but Jack knew that was a damn lie, Dark _could_ in fact see him and was walking towards him with that fucking mocking smile again and arms outstretched, and Jack could hardly fucking _breathe_.

And then Dark was taking Jack’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking gently across his cheeks. “Oh, you poor thing, always so frightened.”

Jack could feel his chest heaving, but it was like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. Visions of all the horrible things Dark could do with his bare hands raced through his mind and why the hell was he so petrified, he wasn’t this scared the last time Dark was here, it didn’t make any _sense_. None of this made any sense.

“Why don’t you relax in the living room with me?” Dark suggested. He let go of Jack’s face and smoothly turned him around, one arm wrapped around Jack’s waist as Dark escorted him to the living room.

So Jack went, too something or another to remove Dark’s hand, which was lingering on his hip like Jack was some kind of trophy wife. He let Dark lead him to the couch, and watched as Dark sat down in the corner, one leg bent slightly along the length of the couch, and the other foot planted on the floor.

Dark gripped Jack’s hips and pulled him down, making Jack sit heavily on the couch. Dark pulled him flush to his chest, and just kind of… held him there.

They just sat there, back to chest, and slowly, ever so slowly, Jack’s breathing evened out to match Dark’s, and all the while the demon had his arms wrapped around Jack’s waist.

“See? Isn’t this nice?” Dark murmured into his ear. He placed a wet kiss on the side of Jack’s neck, rubbing a wide hand along Jack’s stomach.

“I mean, in comparison to whatever Anti does to me, yeah,” Jack said. It was easier to speak like this, when he couldn’t see Dark’s gaze peering into his very soul.

Dark chuckled into his ear, and it was a deep, attractive rumble that resonated low in Jack’s abdomen.

Jack shifted a little, made somewhat uncomfortable by the arousal starting to trickle through him. “What the hell is your game, anyway? Why are you doing this?”

“Does there have to be a reason?” Dark said.

“That’s a damn lie, and you know it,” Jack shot back. “Tell me the truth.”

Dark didn’t answer, and instead squeezed his arms tighter around Jack and began sucking gently at his neck.

“Answer me, Dark,” Jack insisted, a note of panicked worry creeping into his voice. He wanted to shove Dark off him, but experience with Anti told him that it was better to just lie back and let the demon do whatever he wanted.

“There’s no need to be so scared,” Dark said, and Jack could hear the smile in his voice. “I could never hurt something as pretty as you.”

Jack didn’t believe that for a second, but he didn’t want to find out what Dark would do if Jack fought him at all. He’d had too many terrible experiences doing that with Anti to try now, it just wasn’t worth the risk.

Dark’s hands began roaming, a thumb rubbing at one of Jack’s nipples through his shirt while the other slowly moved downwards. Dark licked up the shell of his ear, gently tugging on the cartilage with his teeth.

Jack inhaled shakily, and it was like Dark’s aura was a physical presence, covering him like a weighted blanket and encouraging the blood flow to his cock. His hands moved to cover Dark’s wrists, but frightened instincts kept him from shoving those wandering hands away. It was only once Dark’s wandering hand palmed at his crotch that Jack mustered the courage to pull Dark’s hand away.

He’d feared retribution, but all Dark had done was laugh quietly and rest his arms about Jack’s waist while the TV popped to life, static crackling as it warmed up and flipped between channels before settling on a nature documentary.

It was strange, to say the least.

Most of Dark’s visits were like that; he’d show up, scare the shit out of Jack, stir up arousal in him, and then settle down to something perfectly normal once Jack expressed in one way or another that Dark had crossed a line.

It turned into something of a routine. Dark came at least twice a week, and in the time Dark had been visiting, Anti had never come around once and Jack didn’t know whether to be relieved by that. With each passing visit where Dark respected his boundaries and didn’t do anything especially untoward or violent, Jack slowly let his guard down until he’d grown relatively comfortable with his presence. It didn’t mean Jack wasn’t scared of Dark, oh no; Jack still had a healthy fear of the demon, it was just that he’d grown more predictable, based on observed behavior at least.

Then Jack started to have dreams about Dark. They were unsettling, but Jack would never call them nightmares outright, maybe not even a bad dream. They were just… odd. Maybe a little frightening, but he was never frightened in the dreams. There were scenes of Dark being violent and cruel, but never to him; Jack was always a spectator in those dreams.

Then the dreams started turning sexual, and Jack didn’t like to think about the number of times he’d woken to slick boxers or a raging hard-on after dreaming of Dark sucking him off or just being lost in a Dark-themed haze of warmth and pleasure. There were even several shame-filled showers where Jack jerked off to fantasies of Dark fucking him while rumbling filthy things into his ear, and Jack was paranoid that Dark could just _tell_ if he’d done it.

It got to the point where once he sensed Dark’s presence in his house, his cock would get half hard. Dark would notice, of course, and he’d slyly point it out and offer help. Jack would deny it every time, and Dark would laugh in that deep rumble of his and proceed with business as usual.

Jack could only passively let Dark work him up into a fit of arousal for so long before he got fed up with it and desperate. He’d jerked off frantically after Dark left too many times by now, but letting Dark “help him out” _now_ would almost be like admitting defeat.

In the end, it was his own mouth that betrayed him.

Dark had arrived and then the demon was pressing him against the nearest wall, pinning his hands and kissing his mouth like a man parched for water at the well. Dark had shoved his hips against Jack’s and the pressure of Dark’s clearly hard cock against his own was so sweet that Jack had moaned right into Dark’s mouth.

Jack had frozen, ashamed, and he could feel Dark smiling against his lips.

“I was wondering when you’d start to make noise for me,” Dark said, and the bastard sounded so fucking _smug_. And then, like the asshole he was, he shoved a thigh between Jack’s and began to deliberately grind against him while started mouthing at Jack’s neck just beneath his jaw.

“God _fucking_ dammit,” Jack swore, tilting his head back to give Dark more access. His hips moved into Dark’s thigh almost on their own, and Jack clenched his fists restlessly. “Listen, I _know_ you’re gonna screw me over at some point or another with some demon-y bullshit but _god damn_ if this isn’t fuckin’ _torture_.”

Dark chuckled, low and deep, and the sound went right to Jack’s dick. “How many times did you cum to the thought of me? How many times did you want beg me for mercy and just fuck you already during all these weeks?”

“Far more than you deserve,” Jack retorted. Dark sucked at a spot right over his pulse and Jack moaned again, hips twitching into Dark’s thigh. Dark’s hands were tight around his wrists and it made him even harder, pleas for something more right on the tip of his tongue.

Dark laughed again and released Jack’s wrists to grip at his ass, pressing him firmly into himself. He sucked his way up Jack’s neck before nibbling gently at his earlobe. He placed his mouth right on the shell of Jack’s and murmured, voice husky and rough, “Well, if you want it so badly then _beg me_.”

Jack groaned, and one hand went up to thread through Dark’s hair and the other gripped at his suit jacket. “Fuck you,” he managed.

Dark huffed an amused noise and squeezed his ass. “I believe _I’m_ the one that will be doing the fucking, you precious thing.” He sucked gently at a patch of skin beneath Jack’s ear. “After all, you’re the one rutting against me like a whore.”

Jack felt heat rush to his cheeks, knowing that Dark wasn’t wrong. His cock was hard, almost painfully so as it pressed against the zipper of his jeans. Shame twisted at his insides, knowing he was going to beg Dark to fuck him. He didn’t want to beg, but here he was, grinding away on Dark’s thigh like he could get himself off on it.

“Please,” he bit out, looking away. “I- I need you- to- fuck, do I _have_ to say it?”

Dark removed one hand from his ass to undo Jack’s jeans and pull his cock out of his underwear. He pumped it slowly, agonizing in its pleasure and making Jack moan loudly. “Until you beg me, this is all you’ll get.”

Jack inhaled through his teeth as Dark rubbed his thumb firmly over the head of his cock, his fist deliciously tight as Dark moved his hand slowly from root to tip. He thunked his head against the wall, just taking in the sensation. He tried to fuck up into Dark’s hand for more, but the moment he tried, Dark used his other hand to pin Jack’s pelvis to the wall, gripping his hip tightly. Jack groaned again, this time in frustration, and Dark began kissing him, lips pressing firmly into his and then with his tongue, his mouth hot and wet.

Jack kissed back hungrily, each pass on his cock eliciting a sharp, whining noise from his throat. It lasted for too long, and Jack was getting so worked up, so desperate for anything that allowed him to get off that he tore away from Dark’s mouth, gasping. “Please, fuck, I need it,” he begged, “I need it, I need _somethin’_ , fuck me, god, anything at all, I _need_ it!”

“There’s a good boy,” Dark said, a smile in his voice. He stripped Jack right there against the wall, and when he was done, he hiked one of Jack’s legs up around his waist and jerked his cock properly a couple of times, staying quiet while Jack moaned from deep in his throat.

Just as Jack was finally getting some proper stimulation, Dark let go of his cock and then began rubbing at his hole with mysteriously slick fingers. Jack hadn’t realized how badly he wanted to be fucked until the tip of one of Dark’s thick fingers was pressing into him. He moaned deeply, trying to rock down on the single finger penetrating him.

“Shhh, patience you pretty little slut,” Dark murmured. “I’ll give you what you need in due time.”

Jack flushed, cock twitching at being called a slut. He was somewhat ashamed of being so desperate, but Dark degrading him like that was something out of those dirty little shower fantasies he’d had. He whined softly in his throat, both hands clutching at Dark’s suit jacket.

“Oh, you’re so hungry for my cock, aren’t you? How precious.” Dark carefully pressed a second slick finger into Jack, thrusting them in and out. “It’s so pathetic it’s almost cute.”

Jack looked away, even as his hips twitched uselessly towards Dark, his cheeks hot.

“You’re even cuter when you pout like that,” Dark said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

The heat of Dark’s mouth was inviting, and so Jack turned back towards him and began kissing him. He felt Dark’s fingers moving about with purpose inside him, and it bewildered him for a moment until he pressed _just right_ and there was a slice of intense pleasure that sparked through him, and he moaned loudly.

“There we go, what good boy,” Dark cooed against his lips. “Just keep making all those pretty noises for me.”

With each press into his prostate Jack was moaning, and two fingers turned into three, and three into four, and Jack had just about perfected the right way to thrust down onto Dark’s fingers to maximize pleasure, and he was getting close to orgasm, but at the same time it was nowhere near close enough.

Dark removed his fingers and Jack made a desperate little noise at the loss. He wiped his slick fingers off on Jack’s thigh before he stepped back, letting Jack’s other leg down.

Jack felt exposed at the loss of Dark’s body heat, and he watched as Dark stripped, folding his clothes as he went. When Dark had finished, Jack’s eyes raked up and down his form, drinking it in. He was no less broad naked, and it seemed to him that by the way Dark moved, his muscles must’ve been forged out of iron or steel or some other unyielding substance. Dark was practically a fixed point in the universe, and the way Dark’s own eyes looked over Jack made him feel very small and fragile, like a mortal before a god.

Dark was grinning at him, looking ever more the role of a wolf, and there was fear bubbling alongside his arousal, but it only made his cock even harder as Dark turned Jack around to face the wall. Dark pressed his chest into the wall while he roughly pulled his hips closer to himself. The position made Jack’s ass pop out, making him present himself to the demon who began to rut his cock through all the leftover lube that slicked up Jack’s cleft.

“Fucking finally,” Jack moaned out. He braced his arms against the wall, ready to get fucked, and get fucked hard.

“All good things come to those who wait,” Dark crooned as he began to press into Jack.

“Don’t quote fuckin’- _ngh_ platitudes at me, asshole!” Jack retorted. The stretch only hurt a little, and the pain went right to his cock.

“If you’re using words like ‘platitudes’, then clearly I have a lot of work to do,” Dark said. He began to thrust into Jack, his pace slow but deep. It was luxurious in its slowness, but far too slow for Jack, who’d been at least half-hard ever since Dark had arrived.

Jack tried to endure the slow pace, but after a few minutes it was clear that Dark had no intention of going any faster. He wiggled a little and tried to thrust back to meet Dark, but found that Dark’s grip on his hips was too firm to allow much more than wiggling. He huffed out a sigh. “Come on, fuck me like you mean it!” he whined.

Dark paused his thrusting and leaned in to put his mouth against Jack’s ear, pressing his cock all the way into Jack. “Are you sure about that? Because if you are, we’re going to move to the bed where I can fuck you into the mattress like an animal in heat. I want to fuck you so hard that you can do nothing but scream for more and harder, I want to fuck you until it feels like you’re cumming spinal fluid out your cock, until the only thing you know is my name.”

Jack moaned low in his throat, cock twitching at Dark’s vulgar statement. “ _Please_ , I’ve been wanting this forever, don’t fuckin’ cop out on me, motherfucker.”

The laugh Dark let out at that was deep, almost malicious sounding. “My pleasure, Jack.” He removed himself from Jack and replaced his cock with two fingers, gripping tightly onto the meat of his ass and used that grip to pull him further away from the wall.

Jack gasped at the oddness of the sensation, going up onto his toes, but it made precum leak down his cock nonetheless. Just as he started to flail his arms to solidify his balance, Dark used his other hand to grip Jack’s closest arm just above the elbow, and it was like this, with two fingers up his ass and a hand on his arm that Dark escorted him to his bedroom.

There was a little stumbling, but once they arrived Dark removed both his hands from Jack. “Kneel on the bed, on all fours,” he commanded.

Jack did as told and noticed that Dark hadn’t closed the bedroom door. The openness was exhilarating somehow, knowing that something so intimate as sex wasn’t being confined behind a bedroom door, opened and exposed to the world, it was something a little extra to enhance the filthy aspect of all of it. He spread his legs wide, his cock hanging heavy and hard between them as he braced himself on his elbows. He felt the mattress shift beneath Dark’s movements, and Jack shifted his hips to further present his ass, eager to get things going.

Dark folded himself over Jack, a cool weight over his back, grounding and so very physical like the mass of cave walls overhead. Excitement rose in Jack’s chest as he felt Dark’s cock pressing into him again with one hand on his hip, the slide much easier, much slicker and smoother, and Jack let out a low groan of contentment.

Dark’s breath was hot on Jack’s ear as he started with a slow, steady pace, gradually growing faster and harder as Jack pleaded for more and more. Dark was fucking into him like a machine, going deep and hard with every thrust, rubbing across his prostate with nearly every thrust.

Jack could only gasp and moan, the pleasure brutal as the pace grew to the point where Dark was properly fucking into him, pressing his chest to the mattress and making his back arch. He turned his face to the side, pushing his arms out to the side a little to make the position a little more comfortable, but the instant he did so, Dark was grabbing his wrists and pulling them above his head, pinning Jack’s wrists with one of his own broad hands. Dark’s other hand went back to his hip, and Jack moaned wantonly, unable to do anything himself in regards to his pleasure. All he could do was take whatever Dark gave to him, and oh, did Dark _give_.

The pleasure was building higher and higher, and Jack could feel his legs slipping wider, changing the angle of Dark’s thrusting and making it even sweeter. Jack was losing control over the volume of his moaning, and it was like only thing keeping him propped up was Dark’s iron grip on his hip. He was practically losing his mind with pleasure, his head hazy with every dose of ecstasy that Dark pounded into him.

“God, just listen to you,” Dark panted out, “moaning like a _whore_ for me.”

All Jack could do was moan in response, too mindless to string any words together.

“But that’s not enough, I want you screaming like you’re being murdered by the time I’m done with you.”

Jack moaned again, a little louder this time, and it turned into a near shout when Dark shifted his hips and started nailing his prostate with every single thrust. Each push in was a radiating warmth and intense pleasure, and he couldn’t even reach down to jerk himself off.

Dark kept thrusting, and the pleasure kept building and building, a pressure deep in his pelvis,  and Jack could almost see the orgasm on the horizon, rising like a tsunami wave off in the ocean until all at once it crashed into him, a forceful wave rolling through his cock and then up his body right up to his scalp and he was moaning loudly, uncontrollably. Pressure built again and then he was cumming like a fucking fountain right into the bedsheets, convulsing and clenching about Dark’s cock, fucking him through his orgasm.

It felt like it lasted an eternity, and distantly he could hear Dark groaning, his pace going unsteady as he came, biting into his shoulder as his hips pistoned in and out of him.

All at once the stimulation was too much. “I need you to get your dick out of me like five seconds ago, holy fuck,” Jack said, his voice wrecked.

Dark complied, letting go of his wrists, and all Jack could do rotate to collapse on his side, landing partially in the surprisingly large puddle of cum on the bed. He was gasping for breath, struggling to turn onto his back so that his over-sensitive cock wasn’t brushing up against his thighs.

Dark assisted him in turning over and then sat back on his heels, draping Jack’s thighs over his spread knees.

Jack stared up into Dark’s face, struggling to catch his breath after the intensity of the orgasm. Meanwhile, Dark gently rubbed the inside of Jack’s thighs, closer to his knees, and even that was almost too much. Dark’s gaze was hungry, like he wanted more, and Jack was half-inclined to let Dark ruin him, if he got orgasms like that every time the demon fucked him.

After a few minutes, Jack tried to sit up, but his limbs were too shaky, weak and feeling like spaghetti.

“I need to clean up, I’m all gross,” Jack said.

“Wait here, I’ll grab a washcloth,” Dark said, and then he was getting up off the bed, and Jack couldn’t help but admire his sculpted ass as he walked away.

Dark came back with a damp washcloth and wiped the cum off Jack’s skin. When Dark slid the cloth between Jack’s cheeks, Jack hissed, jerking harshly at the touch on oversensitive skin. After Dark was finished, he laid Jack down on the bed, out of the wet spot.

“Now, wasn’t that better than whatever Anti could give you?” Dark asked.

“Yeah,” Jack conceded. “Miles better.”

Dark chuckled, and leaned down to press a slow, filthy kiss to Jack’s lips before pulling away. “Until next time, my gorgeous little slut.”

And then Dark was gone, just like that.

Jack laid there for a few minutes, trying to process what the hell just happened that afternoon.

Then he remembered Anti. The glitchy bastard was gonna have a fucking aneurysm when he realized that Jack fucked Dark.

Fuck it, Jack decided. Let the bitch have a conniption fit. Jack didn’t care anymore, especially if Dark was gonna continue fucking him like that.

But then again, he’d probably have to talk to the other egos about this incident, and he knew that Jackieboy Man would be none too pleased about this development.

Oh well. It would be a conversation for another day.


End file.
